There have been attempts to develop musical gloves that are worn by a user to create percussion sounds. However, a shortcoming of the existing musical gloves is that they do not have the ability for controlling sound effects, mixing sounds, and producing backup sounds. Instead, each sensor is pre-programmed for a particular sound when the sensor is triggered and the user does not have the ability to control the music while preforming.